Livre de vie
by Shini-cat
Summary: Durant des années, Heero a tenu un journal intime. Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu y écrire ? Si vous voulez le découvrir, venez lire ! Bonne lecture. Voilà la fin !
1. Je m'appelle Heero Yuy

**Titre:** Livre de vie

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat (comme d'hab' quoi !)

**Couple:** Je ne le dis pas !

**Disclamer:** Il ne sont pas à moi ... snif

Bonne lecture

**Livre de vie**

_**Chapitre 1: Je m'appelle Heero Yuy**_

_Je me demande comment je suis arrivé avec cet homme ? Il __m'a dit qu'il n'est pas mon père, mais dans ce cas là, d'où est-ce que je viens ? Il me dit à chaque fois qu'il ne sait pas, je le crois, mais j'aimerais savoir. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais la moindre esqui__v__e de réponse. _

_Odin m'en apprend tous les jours un peu plus sur les armes, blanche et à feu, sur la guerre et plein d'autre chose pour me défendre. Je me demande comment il connaît tous ça et surtout pourquoi il me les apprend ? Il m'a dit qu'il était tueur à gage. A mon age, je ne puis pas vraiment comprendre, bien qu'il m'ait quand même expliqué. _

_Il m'a confié que s'il m'apprenait tous ça, c'était parce qu'il espèrerait que je face le même métier. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. Il m'a déjà emmené quelques fois avec lui pendant ses missions. Je les trouve très dangereuses. Mais je me suis surpris à aimer le danger ! J'aime me trouver dans le feu de l'action, suivre mon instinct pour résoudre une solution, ne pas avoir le temps de réfléchir ! Je trouve ça grisant !_

_Odin est souvent rentré avec des blessures. Je l'aidais à se soigner. Quand, au début, je n'allais pas avec lui, je ne pouvais m'endormir avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la douche s'allumer. A ce moment, je sais qu'il va bien et que je le verrais le lendemain. _

_Malgré toutes les missions qu'il a accompli, toutes les connaissances qu'il a acquises, toutes les blessures qui ont cicatrisées, il n'a pu éviter la balle qui lui fut fatale ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fallu qu'il parte ? Pourquoi est-il... pourquoi est-il mort ! Alors que j'avais besoin de lui ? Je me sens si seul. _

_Quand j'étais devant sa tombe, je ne fus pas surpris de constater que j'étais le seul à être venu à ses funérailles. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de sa famille, et je me suis vite rendu compte, que s'il ne m'en parlait pas, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas. Alors j'ai été le seul à déposer une fleur sur sa tombe. Tombe des plus modeste, car personne n'a put financer ses funérailles. _

_C'est à partir de ce moment là, que j'ai commencé à errer dans les rues, sans but véritable. Cela a duré plusieurs jours, avant qu'un homme, bizarre entre parenthèse, qui m'a dit vouloir faire de moi un soldat__. _

_J'ai __longuement hésité. Ce qui me servait de père était mort, j'étais complètement désorienté, je ne savais plus quoi faire, à qui faire confiance ? Du haut de mes huit ans, j'ai fini par comprendre que la guerre était un domaine d'homme et non de petit garçon. J'ai commencé par refuser, j'avais renoncé à faire de ma vie celle d'un soldat, pour ne pas finir comme mon défunt "père". _

_Mais il a employé un argument de taille._

_-Si tu veux rendre hommage à ton père, réalise son souhait en devenant soldat. _

_C'était vrai. Odin voulait que je devienne un soldat. Odin voulait que je devienne un tueur ! _

_J'ai cédé. Comment j'aurais pu tenir contre cet argument ? _

_C'est à partir de ce jour que mon __entraînement à commencé. Chaque __jour était pire que le précédent. Chaque exercice était un enfer. Mais je devais tenir, pour accomplir le souhait d'Odin. _

_J'avais très rarement le droit de sortir des bâtiments. _

_Mes missions, on __commençait un an après__ le début de mon entraînement. Je devais détruire les bases de l'alliance qui avait élu domicile dans les colonies. _

_Un jour, quand j'étais en repérage pour une prochaine mission, j'ai rencontré une petite fille. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas encore qu'elle allait mourir de mes mains. Bien sûr, pas directement, mais je l'ai tué quand même, puisque je suis responsable de la mauvaise position d'une dose de dynamite._

_Dans les décombres des bâtiments détruit par le Léo tombé, je n'ai retrouvé que son chien. J'ai voulu en finir, mais J m'en a empêché, utilisant une série d'argumentation, et dedans je me doutais que je n'avais pas trop le choix, mon successeur n'aurait pas de pitié. J'ai alors redoublé __d'effort pendant les entraînements. Je ne voulais pas que J me remplace, car un autre tuerait certainement sans même se soucier des innocents. _

_A partir de ce jour, j'ai renoncé à ma liberté et j'ai tout donné pour la guerre Colonie/Terre. J'ai fait les pires horreurs. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un paye pour mes erreurs. _

_Le jour où J m'a annoncé que l'entraînement été fini, je me suis retenu à grand peine de ne pas sauter de joie ! La torture des entraînements était finie, je pourrais enfin m'éloigner d'ici, même si le prix à payer était de faire la guerre et bien tant pis._

_Je me suis préparé. C'est ce jour là que j'ai reçu mon nom: Heero Yuy. _

**A suivre**

Voilà, le premier chapitre est fini. J'espère que cela vous a plu ?

Les chapitres ne seront peut-être pas très longs et je m'en excuse.

J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ?

Kiss

Shin'


	2. ma vie de pilote

**Titre:** Livre de vie

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** Je ne le dis pas !

**Disclamer:** Il ne sont pas à moi ... snif

Bonne lecture

**Livre de vie**

_**Chapitre 2: Ma vie de pilote**_

_Je ne pensais pas découvrir de tel paysage sur terre, c'est tellement différent des nuages, du soleil, du vent artificiel des colonies. Tout y est si... vrai ! _

_Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu en profiter directement à mon arrivée sur Terre. Non, puisque je me suis craché dans la mer et que j'ai fini échoué sur la plage. La seule chose que j'ai entendu à mon réveil, c'est une voix féminine. Je ne savais pas à qui elle appartenait, mais je devais m'en méfier, peut-être cela était-il un des mes nombreux ennemis ? _

_Alors la seule chose que j'ai trouvé bon de faire, c'est de sortir mon arme. Mais quand j'ai entendu une ambulance et que j'ai vu cette dernière se garer, j'ai paniqué et je me suis enfui._

_Je ne pouvais laisser mon Gundam aux mains de l'ennemi, alors j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le détruire, mais à aucun moment, je me suis dit que j'allais revoir cette cruche de fille. _

_Quand, cette fois, j'allais m'en débarrasser pour de bon, un idiot natté, c'est précipité entre moi et elle. J'ai fini avec une balle dans le bras et une autre dans la jambe. Mais cette idiote a joué les héroïnes en se plaçant entre moi et ce jeune homme. _

_Quand il a détourné son attention pour regarder sa montre qui venait de biper, j'en ai profité pour déclencher le missile qui devait détruire mon gundam. Après, je ne me souviens plus de rien. J'ai seulement entendu "NOOOON"_

_Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais attaché par des sangles à une table. Bien sûr, j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne puisse savoir que j'étais réveillé en utilisant une petite astuce que m'avait apprise J. La douleur de ma jambe, bien que faible, me gênait. Je ne pouvais, dans ses conditions, penser à m'enfuir. Je savais que personne ne pourrait me libérer. _

_Ce fut avant de voir un des écrans s'allumer et de voir le jeune homme du quai apparaître à l'écran. J'ai lu sur ses lèvres. Il voulait me libérer et bien soit, je le suivrais. _

_J'ai été soulagé quand j'ai vu le mur exploser. Il ne s'était pas fait attraper. Je n'ai jamais su comment il avait fait pour pouvoir entré dans les bâtiments. _

_Je l'ai regardé tenter de défaire mes sangles. Mais j'avais finalement réussi à libérer mon bras et je lui ai demandé son couteau, qu'il avait dans sa poche. Je me demande pourquoi cet idiot ne s'en est pas servi pour me libérer ? _

_Mais le pire moment, fut celui ou il a fallu sauter dans le vide. J'ai eu un vertige plus violent que les autres dus à la perte de sang et aux blessures non soignées et j'ai momentanément perdu connaissance. Ce fut un grand "HEEROOO" qui me fit reprendre concsience._

_Je ne me souviens que trop bien de la douleur que j'ai ressentie quand j'ai dégringolé le long des rochers sur le bord de la plage. Je me dis des fois que ce n'est que part miracle que j'ai réussi à me remettre debout après ! _

_Encore une fois, j'ai retrouvé ce natté sur ma route. Bien que je sois méfiant, je lui ai accordé une maigre confiance quand il m'a avoué qu'il était, au même titre que moi, un pilote de Gundam. _

_Il a finalement ressorti les deux Gundam, le mien étant particulièrement en mauvaise état._

_Quand il m'emmena dans son "QG" il me proposa de me reposer et me certifia que les autres mécaniciens s'occuperaient de mon Gundam. Là, j'ai catégoriquement refusé. Personne ne touche à mon armure mobile ! _

_J'ai donc passé la journée dessus. _

_Le soir, alors que je commençais à peiner et que j'étais à court de pièce, je me suis rappelé que le natté, Duo, m'avait proposé de prendre des pièces sur son armure. Je dois dire que je ne me suis pas privé. J'avais une mission et mon armure devait être prête, cet idiot attendrait mon retour._

_Depuis notre rencontre, nos chemins se sont recroisé un nombre incalculable de fois. J'ai également fait la connaissance des trois autres pilotes de Gundam. Moi qui pensais être le seul, je vois que je me suis lourdement trompé. _

_Ils viennent chacun d'une colonie:_

_Duo vient de L2 et est orphelin._

_Trowa vient de L3 et était mercenaire._

_Quatre vient de L4 et est le fils du célèbre homme d'affaire Raberba Winner Senior, comme certain aime l'appeler._

_Et Wufei vient de L5 et est le fils du chef d'un des plus puissants clans chinois. _

_Je ne pensais pas que j'allais avoir des coéquipiers mais qu'ils soient aussi bizarre encore moins. Mais si nous arrivons à vaincre OZ tous ensemble, je ne vois pas le problème !_

_Je les aie accepté. Mais bien que distant avec eux, j'ai fini par les considérer comme mes amis. Plus particulièrement l'un d'entre eux. _

_Il est joyeux, remonte toujours le moral des autres, sans penser au sien, il fait des farces, il ne montre jamais sa peine, mais console les autres sans difficulté. Je l'envie, parce que tout le monde l'aime. _

_Moi, tout le monde me prend pour un pantin sans cœur, sans émotion, sans sentiments. Mais j'en ai ! J'en ai ! _

_Quand, pendant certaine mission, on se retrouve tous les deux dans une école, c'est toujours pareil. Je suis la brebis galeuse. Tout le monde veut être son ami et moi personne ne veut m'approcher. Je ne leur ai pourtant rien fait. Je ne leur ai même pas adressé la parole. _

_Alors je reste dans mon coin. Mais j'ai souvent la surprise de voir Duo débarquer. Il s'assoie à côté de moi et regarde ce que je fais, en général c'est mes devoirs. Il m'a demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi je n'allais pas rejoindre les autres élèves, que je me sentirais moins seul. Je lui simplement répondu que je ne voulais pas m'attacher à des personnes que je perdrais un jour ou l'autre. _

_C'est ce que je lui ai répondu la dernière fois qu'il me l'a demandé. Il n'a plus osé me demander. _

_Je me doutais que j'ignorais beaucoup de chose sur mes coéquipiers, mais je me suis toujours dit que de toute façon, cela ne me regardait pas. Duo m'avait confié qu'il était orphelin et avait passé toute son enfance dans les rues. Au premier coup d'œil, on ne peut pas s'imaginer quelle horreur on peint son enfance. _

_Quatre m'a avoué à demi-mot, qu'il était parti sur terre aux commandes de son Gundam, contre la volonté de son père. _

_Trowa lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas dû être pilote. Que le véritable Trowa Barton avait été tué et que Sans Nom avait pris sa place ! _

_Wufei était parti pour la guerre dans l'unique but de venger la mort de sa femme bien aimé. Ses vêtements prouvaient ses dires. En chine, le blanc est la couleur du deuil. _

_En quelques semaines, j'en avais quand même appris un peu sur eux, mais je ne me doutais pas, qu'en entrant un soir dans notre chambre, je découvrirais Duo, dans son lit, en train de coucher avec un autre homme !_

**A suivre**

Et voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre !

Cela vous plait-il encore ou non ?

Dite-le moi !

Kiss

Shin'


	3. Mes sentiments pour lui

**Titre:** Livre de vie

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** Je ne le dis pas !

**Disclamer:** Y ne sont pas à nous... snif

Bonne lecture

**Livre de vie**

_**Chapitre 3: Mes sentiments pour lui**_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, le garçon se trouvait dehors. Ce ne fut que quand la porte failli me tomber dessus sous la force que j'avais employée pour la refermer, que je repris mes esprits. _

_C'est les yeux lançant des éclairs que je me suis retourné vers Duo. Qui me dévisageait ! Face à ce regard, je repris entièrement mes esprits et réalisais soudain ce que je venais de faire. _

_Comment pourrais-je me justifier ? Je ne savais pas ce qui m'était passé par la tête, alors comment lui expliquer à lui. _

_Nos yeux ne s'étaient pas lâchés pendant plusieurs secondes. Secondes pendant lesquels je cherchais la réponse à la question qui allait sûrement tomber. Mais qui se faisait visiblement attendre._

_Comment lui expliquer ? En utilisant le prétexte de notre condition ? Cela n'avait rien à voir ! _

_Finalement, Duo sembla trop en colère pour dire quoi que se soit et sortit de la chambre en claquant bien la porte derrière lui_.

_J'ai passé la nuit à tourner en rond, essayant de résister à l'envie d'aller chercher Duo. Pas pour m'excuser, mais pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas passé cette nuit avec ce mec ! Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'il face... ça avec lui. _

_Mais durant la nuit, mes sentiments se sont estompés et j'ai fini par m'endormir. _

_Le lendemain, ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé. Duo est venu me voir pour les inter-cours. Ce qui s'était passé la veille ne revint pas sur le tapis et la journée continua, comme si de rien n'était. _

_Mais durant la journée, j'eus la visite du garçon qui avait l'intention de coucher avec mon coéquipier._

_Visiblement, lui et Duo sortaient ensemble. Mais Duo avait rompu avec lui, à cause de moi. Pourquoi ? Ne me le demander pas, il m'a simplement dit:_

- Duo m'a dit qu'il me larguait parce que le fait qu'il sorte avec moi ça ne te plaisait pas

_J'ai senti mon cœur sauter de joie. Mais je n'ai pas compris pour autant. Pourquoi Duo devrait-il faire ce que je veux ? Il a une vie, il n'a pas à la gâcher pour mes sentiments, mes humeurs. _

_La discussion s'est arrêtée là et il est parti. Je n'ai rien dit à Duo. _

_Par la suite, plus rien ne s'est passé. La guerre a repris son cours, avec ses morts et ses batailles._

_Seulement, tout a recommencé une nouvelle fois au moment où je m'y attendais le moins._

_Durant une mission où l'on devait détruire une base des plus résistante et très bien armée, Duo fut blessé, projeté contre la paroi de la montagne qui surplombait la vallée où nous combattions. _

_Ensuite, tout s'est passé en quelques secondes. Sous l'emprise de la peur qui me rongeait le ventre, je me suis placé entre Duo et les Léos pour le sauver. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire le moindre geste, ils étaient tous en fumé, au sol._

_Comment et en combien de temps j'ai fait ce carnage, je ne peux le dire. _

_Mais je repris mes esprits quand un de mes écrans s'alluma pour me donner la vision d'un Duo en piteux état, mais arborant un sourire reconnaissant. Seul un faible merci avait réussi à franchir ses lèvres avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. _

_J'ai pris son Gundam avec moi et je l'ai ramené à sa cachette, au même titre que le mien. _

_J'ai dû m'occuper de Duo tout seul. J'ai remarqué que mes gestes étaient empreints de douceur, ce qui me surpris, car je ne suis pas tendre en temps normal. _

_Allongé, les yeux fermés, le visage calme, il était tout simplement... beau. _

_J'ai dû attendre de longues heures avant de voir, enfin, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Je n'ai rien laissé paraître de la joie qui m'avait envahie. Je ne voulais pas que Duo me prenne pour un idiot. _

_Moi qui m'étais pourtant renfermé pour éviter ce genre de situation, là, on peut dire que j'avais mis les deux pieds dans le plat ! Pour dissimuler mes sentiments, je lui ai servi à manger et je suis sorti. Ce ne fut que quand la porte se fut refermée derrière moi que j'ai laissé un immense sourire fendre mon visage. _

_Comment ? C'est la question que je me pose ! _

_Comment j'ai pu m'attacher à lui aussi rapidement ? Et pourquoi ? _

_J'ai passé la soirée devant une tasse de café à tourner, retourner encore et encore la question dans ma tête, mais aucune réponse n'y a fait son chemin. Je me suis finalement endormi sur la table. _

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a réveillé, mais il était temps que je le face, vu l'heure !_

_On ne peut pas dire qu'on est eu droit à du repos. Les batailles deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus dures et de plus en plus longues. Les blessures ne peuvent plus se compter sur les doigts de la main, certaines cicatrisent mal. _

_Les Gundam, mal réparés, offraient quelques défauts des plus dérangeant pendant le combat. Même à cinq, à certain moment, nous devions nous replier pour échapper à la mort. _

_Oz prend de l'ampleur, et les résistants faiblissent. Nous avons du mal à en voir le bout._

_Ce soir, j'ai une mission, mais je ne dois pas le dire aux autres, c'est secret. Je partirais quand ils dormiront. _

_Je veux revenir parce que... j'aime Duo ! _

**A suivre**

Voilou voilou !

Alors, alors ? Ca vous plaît toujours ou pas ?

Une petite review pour m'encourager ?

Kiss

Shin'


	4. Réveille toi !

**Titre:** Livre de vie

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** Je ne le dis pas !

**Disclamer:** Y ne sont pas à nous... snif

**Note de l'auteur:** " _Italique_" extrait du journal intime

Bonne lecture

**Livre de vie**

_**Chapitre 4: Réveille-toi !**_

Dans une chambre à moitié plongée dans le noir, un objet traverse la pièce, se heurta au mur et finit sa course au sol. L'objet, un simple carnet, a déclenché une fureur et une tristesse inégalable chez la personne qui l'a jeté.

Cette dernière est actuellement debout, à côté d'une chaise, elle-même à côté d'un lit. Sur ce lit, repose un corps. Celui-ci, bien qu'en mauvaise état, est toujours vivant, il respire lentement et difficilement.

La personne debout, est habillé bizarrement : une tenue de prêtre. Les cheveux lui descendent jusqu'au bas du dos et sont tressés. On peut dire qu'il est beau, comme le mentionne une des pages du livre qui est ouvert au sol. On peut même voir qu'il s'appelle Duo.

- Pourquoi Heero ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Bien sûr, Duo parle dans le vide, mais c'est une question, une question qu'il avait besoin de poser. Une supplique qui ne demande qu'à être exaucée. Mais seul le silence lui répond.

Duo se laisse tomber à genoux au chevet du jeune homme. Il est en larmes. Il ne comprend pas tout ce qu'il vient de lire. Pourquoi c'est maintenant qu'il l'apprend ? Pourquoi alors qu'Heero était entre la vie et la mort ? Alors que lui l'aimait depuis leur première rencontre ?

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un geste tendre de sa part et le seul qu'il a eu, il était inconscient !

_" J'ai dû m'occuper de Duo tout seul. J'ai remarqué que mes gestes étaient empreint de douceur, ce qui me surprit, car je ne suis pas tendre en temps normal. "_

Si au début, Duo voulait cacher ses sanglots, ce n'était plus le cas. Il ne voulait pas et ne pouvait plus cacher sa peine.

Cela faisait quelques heures que Heero était de retour dans cet état.

En se réveillant, le jour où Heero avait disparu, Duo avait eu la surprise de voir le lit de celui-ci fait et il avait également remarqué la disparition de certains de ses vêtements. Duo avait fouillé la maison pour calmer la peur sourde qui venait d'élire domicile dans son ventre. Mais pièce après pièce, pas de Heero. Il n'espérait pas le voir sortir d'une pièce avec un grand sourire en lui lançant "je t'ai fait une farce! "

Maxwell secoue sa tête pour revenir au présent, il posa ses yeux sur le visage pâle de l'endormi. Avec douceur, il lui caressa la joue.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Heero, un idiot, tu m'entends ? Murmura Duo.

Duo avait fait beaucoup de chose pour lui, alors le moins qu'il aurait pu faire, ça aurait été de le prévenir de son départ.

Il avait même rompu avec un garçon, parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas et que sa priorité, c'était de faire plaisir à Heero et non de satisfaire un autre homme.

Duo n'avait plus eu de petit ami. Parce qu'il savait que ça déplairait à Heero. Duo se souvenait de toutes ces fois où ils avaient partagé leur chambre, de toutes leurs disputes. Duo était bordélique et Heero était maniaque.

Duo avait toujours voulu que leurs disputes n'aient jamais existées, maintenant, il prie Dieu qu'elle recommence, car cela voudra dire que Heero est en pleine forme, cela voudra dire que Heero n'est pas blessé, cela voudra dire que Heero ne risque pas de mourir durant la nuit, dans son sommeil, sous ses yeux.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la porta à son visage, les enlacent. Ses yeux fixant son visage, désespérément de voir s'ouvrir ses si magnifiques yeux bleus.

Il entendit distraitement Quatre ouvrir la porte et lui demander s'il venait manger. Il ne lui répondit pas, perdu dans sa tristesse et sa douleur. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller rejoindre les autres. Ces derniers le regarderaient avec pitié et ce n'est pas ce dont il a besoin. Ce dont il a de besoin, c'est de Heero !

De plus en plus désespéré, il finit par plonger sa tête dans son cou, pour respirer son odeur, sentir sa présence, allumant de se fait un mince, très mince espoir.

Duo ne pouvait croire que Heero allait mourir, comme ça, d'une simple balle dans le flan, alors qu'il avait survécu à une autodestruction. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, n'est-ce pas. Il avait montré à maintes reprises qu'il était fort, qu'il ne se laissait ou laisserait pas abattre, alors cette fois serait pareille, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Il calla sa tête confortablement.

Il visionna la soirée en détail, du moment où Heero était arrivé, jusqu'à cet instant.

Ils avaient des chambres communes : Heero et Duo, Quatre et Trowa. Wufei, lui tenait absolument à avoir un espace personnel.

Toute la journée, Duo avait tourné en rond, se demandant pourquoi Heero ne les avait pas prévenus de son départ. D'habitude, Heero leur disait quand il partait, sans pour autant dévoiler les objectifs de sa mission. Alors pourquoi cette fois là a été différente ?

Quand il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, Duo avait déboulé dans l'entré, en colère. Colère tout de suite éteinte quand il avait vu le regard vide, la peau pâle et la hanche en sang. La scène était passée trop rapidement pour lui. Il ne se souvenait que de la chute de Heero, de son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, des autres déboulant dans l'entrée et de ses jambes qui l'avaient lâchées, tombant près du corps inerte de Heero.

Heero avait été soigné par les bons soins de Trowa. La balle était restée dans son flanc, Trowa avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'enlever. S'est sous les yeux horrifiés de Duo que Trowa avait retiré la balle avec un couteau.

Quand Duo avait pu rester seul avec Heero, le natté avait pris dans l'armoire du métis quelques-uns de ses vêtements pour le changer. Les autres étaient en mauvais état. En sortant un de ses éternels short, Maxwell avait reçu un petit carnet sur les pieds. Il l'avait regardé dans tous les sens avant de finalement le poser sur la table de chevet. Il devait d'abord changer Heero et ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, tellement il avait peur de lui faire du mal.

Quand il eut fini, il posa les vêtements sur le pied du lit et s'assit dans le fauteuil, juste à côté du lit et attendit. A l'instant où il avait posé son dos sur le dossier du fauteuil, ses yeux se déposèrent sur le petit carnet. Toujours autant intrigué que la première fois où il l'avait vu, il le prit pour l'ouvrir.

« Ce carnet appartient à :

_Heero Yuy _»

Voilà ce qui figurait sur la première page. Duo avait tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime, lui-même en avait un. Il avait voulu le refermer, mais quand ses doigts avait replié la couverture, il eut un blocage. Peut-être trouverait-il quelques informations pour pouvoir dérider Heero ? Il hésita. Il n'avait pas voulu violer l'intimité de son coéquipier.

Il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure et avait finalement ouvert le carnet à la deuxième page.

Sous ses yeux avaient défilé la vie de Heero, de ses premiers souvenirs aux plus récents évènements qui avaient marqué le jeune homme.

Il était mortifié par tous ce qu'il avait vécu et tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui, sans jamais rien dire. Comment avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il survécu à tout ça ? Sans devenir fou ?

Il avait toujours admiré la force du japonais. Il n'avait jamais réussi à l'égaler.

Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est d'avoir compris que le jeune homme éprouvait des sentiments pour lui alors qu'il décrivait un peu avant qu'il n'éprouvait que de l'antipathie pour lui ! Sur les premières pages qui raconter leur rencontre, Heero le décrivait comme un idiot.

_" Je l'ai regardé tenter de défaire mes sangles. Mais j'avais finalement réussi à libérer mon bras et je lui ai demandé son couteau, qu'il avait dans sa poche. Je me demande pourquoi cet idiot ne s'en est pas servi pour me libérer ? "_

Ces simples phrases prouvaient parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter et ne lui porter pas beaucoup d'estime.

Alors que sur les dernières pages, il disait être profondément attacher à lui.

_" Moi qui m'était pourtant renfermer pour éviter ce genre de situation, là, on peut dire que j'avais mit les deux pieds dans le plat ! Pour dissimuler mes sentiments, je lui ai servi à manger et je suis sorti. Ce ne fut que quand la porte se fut refermée derrière moi que j'ai laissé un immense sourire fendre mon visage. _

_Comment ? C'est la question que je me pose ! _

_Comment j'ai pu m'attacher à lui aussi rapidement ? Et pourquoi ? "_

Alors qu'avait-il fait ou que s'était-il passé pour que les sentiments du jeune homme s'éveillent ainsi pour lui ? Il ne s'en plaignait nullement. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu de réponse à ses questions. Il aurait voulu savoir comment faire pour l'approcher sans le brusquer quand il serait réveillé, enfin s'il se réveillait cette constatation lui noue le ventre. Mais il voulait savoir comment il devait réagir car ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Ce ne fut que quand un terrible mal de tête avait pointé son nez, dû à toutes les questions qui lui venait à l'esprit, qu'il avait jeté le carnet contre le mur.

Même si leur relation semblait ne pas avoir évoluer, tout avait changé.

Mais Duo avait besoin d'avoir des amis, alors il avait tenté d'approcher le brun parce que c'était la personne avec qui il était le plus. Et puis de la simple amitié, c'était passé à de l'amour. Oui il ressentait de l'amour pour Heero. Duo ne s'était pas rendu compte de la transition. Il n'avait pas remarqué les pensées déplacées qu'il avait pour son compagnon d'arme qu'au moment où il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit alors qu'il venait de rêver avoir fait l'amour à Heero.

Ce fut le plus grand choc qu'il avait reçu dans sa vie après la perte de ses parents adoptifs et de son frère de cœur. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il était gay, mais il ne pensait pas tomber un jour amoureux d'un garçon aussi froid et distant que Heero. Il aimait les hommes qui sont ouverts, comme lui.

Il revint au présent en entendant Heero gémir. Il se releva brusquement et trouva les yeux du japonais entre-ouvert.

-Heero. Murmura-t-il.

Il fut incapable de bouger. Heero était réveillé.... Heero n'allait pas mourir.

Finalement, ses facultés motrices revinrent au triple galop et il ne put empêcher ses mains de prendre le visage du blessé.

-Heero, tu es enfin réveillé ! S'exclama doucement Duo.

Heero ne réagit pas, clignant simplement des yeux. Duo s'installa à ses côtés sur le lit. Il continua à lui caresser le visage. Il était rassuré. Heero ne risquait désormais plus rien, il était hors de danger.

Duo sentit les larmes de joie couler le long de son visage. Il le contempla un long moment. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge était trop serrée pour pouvoir laisser passer le moindre son.

-Où suis-je ? Demanda faiblement Heero.

-Tu es dans ton lit. Répondit Duo.

Heero ne dit rien d'autre et préféra tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. De sa place, il pouvait voir les étoiles briller et la pleine lune.

-Heero ? Que s'est-il passé pour... pour que tu reviennes dans cet état ? Demanda Duo après quelques secondes de silence.

Heero ne répondit rien.

-Heero, répond-moi ! S'énerva légèrement Duo.

Il le vit prendre une grande inspiration avant de dire, tout bas.

-Je ne suis bêtement fait prendre. J'ai réussi à le tuer, mais il a eu le temps de me tirer dessus.

Duo sourit. Heero avait toujours eu une facilité impressionnante à se sortir des pires situations.

Il laissa un long silence prendre possession de la pièce avant d'ouvrir la bouche, une nouvelle fois.

-Heero, je ....

Il se leva et traversa la pièce. Sur le sol, il récupéra le carnet et revint s'asseoir.

Heero n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il était parti chercher. Il n'avait même pas daigné le regarder pendant leur courte conversation.

-Heero, en voulant prendre des affaires pour te changer, quelque chose m'est tombé dessus. Tu sais que je suis de nature curieuse. Alors, quand j'ai vu que c'était un carnet, je l'ai ouvert et ... lu.

Il vit Heero ouvrir de grands yeux quand il regarda le carnet qu'il tenait.

-Heero, je suis vraiment désolé.

Il reprit le carnet des mains de Duo avec mépris.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi ignoble, Duo ! S'exclama Heero, faiblement.

**A suivre **


	5. Pardonne moi

**Titre:** Livre de vie

**Auteur:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** Je ne le dis pas !

**Disclamer:** Il ne sont pas à moi ... snif

Bonne lecture

**Livre de vie**

_**Chapitre 5: Pardonne-moi**_

Duo se retourna dans son lit. Il était près de trois heures du matin et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Il se tournait et se retournait, sans trouver une place confortable.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, son regard se posa sur le lit voisin au sien. Son coéquipier n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu du mal à s'endormir lui.

Son visage détendu, les bras dépassant du lit, les jambes pliées, il était profondément endormi, il avait l'air paisible. Duo détailla le peu qu'il pouvait voir dans le noir.

Il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir lu ce journal, ne jamais découvrir la vie de Heero, ne jamais avoir perdu ... le peu qu' il avait consenti à lui donner. Même si rien ne s'était passé, il aurait au moins gardé un semblant d'amitié avec le jeune homme.

Mais comment pouvait-il se faire pardonner ? Comment récupérer la confiance de Heero ? Comment ? Telle était la question. Heero avait refusé d'écouter ses explications et ses excuses. Non, au lieu de ça, il l'avait mis à la porte. Duo, blessé, était parti.

**Flash Back**

_Heero prit violemment le carnet des mains de Duo. La lueur de fureur qui brillait dans ses yeux ne fit qu'augmenter quand Duo ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer:_

_-Heero, je ...._

_-Dehors, hors de ma vue. Avait murmuré Heero. _

_-Heero, je te jure que ..._

_-Dehors ! ! Heero avait pointé la porte du doigt. _

_Duo avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais il n'opposa pas de résistance et sorti. Mais il avait quand même posé son regard une dernière fois sur le japonais. Il ne tourna la tête que quand la porte fut fermée. _

**Fin Flash Back**

Duo se détourna du lit de son coéquipier et posa les yeux sur le ciel qu'il pouvait voir en travers les volets entre ouverts.

Trouver une solution pour récupérer la confiance de l'homme qu'il aimait n'allait pas être du gâteau. Duo avait tenté plusieurs fois de s'excuser au près de son ami, mais cela faisait six jours que ce dernier ne lui adressait plus la parole, date de son réveille.

Duo se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais ouvrir ce carnet, mais il ne savait pas, à ce moment, ce qui allait se passer, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il contenait.

Il regarda sa commode où était renfermé son propre journal. Il est vrai que lui aussi aurait mal réagit si on avait lu ce qu'il contenait, mais il lui aurait pardonné.

Ce fut à ce moment, qu'une idée lui vint enfin à l'esprit.

Et s'il lui donnait son propre journal, peut-être Heero lui pardonnerait-il ? De toute façon, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Avec cette idée en tête, il se détourna de la vision de son ami et ferma les yeux. Un espoir était permis, juste un tout petit.

**Le lendemain**

Duo était devant la télé et regardait une chaîne quelconque. La veille, il avait trouvé une idée pour tenter de récupérer au moins l'amitié du japonais, mais maintenant il hésitait. Et si au final, ça ne faisait qu'empirer ? Pour X raison, Heero pourrait peut-être mal le prendre.

Les yeux un peu dans le vide, il regardait la télé distraitement.

Il fallait qu'il se lance, il n'avait pas trop le choix, il ne voulait pas rester en mauvais terme avec Heero. Même si le Japonais ne lui pardonnait pas entièrement, il pourrait au moins redevenir ami ?

Il prit finalement une profonde inspiration et monta à l'étage. Il hésita une dernière fois à entrer dans la chambre, mais finit par passer la porte avec appréhension.

Il trouva Heero installé au bureau, avec son ordinateur portable posé sur ce dernier. Heero ne se retourna même pas quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il resta stoïque et continua à taper sur son clavier.

Duo poussa un soupir et continua sa route. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un petit carnet. Il le regarda un long moment, avant de se retourner et de se diriger dans la direction du Japonais, qui n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre geste.

- Heero ? Appela Duo, doucement.

Aucune réponse.

- Heero, s'il te plaît, écoutes moi deux minutes !

Duo attendit une réaction. Il vit finalement le Japonais pousser un soupir et se retourner, réticent. Duo sourit, ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'expliquer !

- Quoi ? Demanda un peu froidement Heero.

- Voilà, je sais que ce que j'ai fait était monstrueux ....

Il vit les yeux de Heero se poser sur le plafond, en une attitude ironique.

-.... Bon, d'accord abominable ! Mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'en vouloir, s'il te plaît ! Dis- moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

Heero resta là, à le regarder dans les yeux, sans répondre.

- Bien, puisque tu ne veux pas répondre, je vais me débrouiller tout seul. Heero je veux simplement que tu me pardonnes !

Il lui tendit son journal et le posa dans ses mains. Heero haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Duo resta silencieux, attendant la réaction, positive ou négative de Heero. Ce dernier sembla reprendre vie et leva les yeux vers le natté.

- C'est pas ce que je veux Duo.

- Et bien dis-le-moi ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça ! Moi j'en peux plus !

Heero en trouva rien à répondre.

- En attendant que je sache ce qui pourrait me faire gagner ton pardon, je te laisse ça. A toi de voir, je te donne la permission de le lire.

Duo se redressa et sortit de la chambre, laissant un Heero abasourdi derrière lui.

**A suivre**


	6. Pardonné

**Titre:** Livre de vie

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** Maintenant, cela devrait être évident !

**Disclamer:** Ils ne sont pas à moi ... snif

Bonne lecture

**Livre de vie**

_**Chapitre 6: Pardonné !**_

Au plein milieu de la nuit, une silhouette se faufila hors de sa chambre. Faisant le moins de bruits possibles, elle traversa le couloir, en direction de l'escalier. Même si tout le monde dormait, il prit grand soin de ne pas faire craquer les marches qui descendaient au rez-de-chaussée.

A l'aide de la lumière qui provenait de la cuisine, il finit de descendre les marches et entra dans cette dernière.

Il se doutait un peu de qui était encore debout à cette heure et surtout pourquoi il l'était. Il entra dans la pièce sans lui prêter la moindre attention. L'autre ne dit rien, comme s'il était habitué. Mais habitué à quoi ?

Depuis que le jeune homme était entré dans la pièce, l'air avait subitement changé, comme chargé, devenant plus lourd. Pourtant, les deux garçons n'avaient pas spécialement l'air de se détester. Ils étaient plus indifférents.

L'homme qui était déjà présent avait une tasse dans les mains, du chocolat au lait, sûrement. Le deuxième se servit une tasse de café serré.

L'un était adossé au plan de travail, il avait les cheveux longs, natté et un joli visage. Il ne portait seulement qu'un pyjama indigo. Rien d'élégant et de sexy.

L'autre était assis dans une chaise, ses cheveux en bataille ne passaient pas inaperçus et son visage restait fermé. Il portait comme le natté un simple pyjama, mais la couleur était différente: c'était un magnifique bleu cobalt, comme ses yeux. Sur certaines parties de son corps non cachée par son pyjama resté ouvert, on pouvait voir des cicatrices, égratignures, plus ou moins grave.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, ce fut Heero qui parla.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-il simplement.

L'autre en face de lui ne lui accorda pas un seul regard et but le reste de sa tasse de café avant de la poser dans l'évier.

- Duo, je m'excuse ! S'il te plaît. Insiste-t-il

- J'ai entendu, je ne suis pas sourd. Répondit platement Duo.

- Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ? Parce que tu as lu dans mon journal que tu m'avais brisé le cœur en mille morceaux ?

- Non, parce que je me rends compte que si les rôles avaient été inversés, je n'aurais pas voulu que tu réagisses comme ça.

-Ooooh .... Il ne rajouta rien de plus et la cuisine retomba dans le silence.

Heero baissa la tête, honteux. Il n'aimait pas s'abaisser, mais s'il voulait garder au minimum l'amitié de Duo, il le devait. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et se leva. Avec des pas lents, il se dirigea vers Duo, qui le fixait, sans faire le moindre geste. Son cœur battait à une vitesse effrénée.

Il se posta face à Duo. Ce dernier ne dit toujours rien. Les yeux perdus dans ceux du natté, Heero se rapprocha. Il posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celle de Duo, redoutant de se faire repousser.

Les yeux dans les yeux, soutenant le regard de l'autre, comme un défi, c'était presque comme un jeu, à savoir lequel des deux les fermeraient le premier. Aucun des deux ne les ferma.

Finalement, ils perdirent tous les deux, car quand ils furent à court d'oxygène, aucun n'avait fermé les yeux.

Bien que Duo n'ait pas l'air de vouloir céder, il fut quand même l'instigateur du baiser suivant. Mais trouvant que Heero était trop éloigné, il attrapa avec douceur le col de sa veste et le colla à lui. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour de son corps, pour finir de le coller à lui.

Heero un peu surpris, passa ses bras autour de ses hanches.

Ils ne bougèrent plus jusqu'à ce que Heero rompe une fois de plus leur baiser.

Il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de Duo.

-Heero ? Appela Duo.

Heero se redressa et regarda Duo. Son regard ou avait brûlé une flamme d'envie, était maintenant sérieux. Heero calma ses ardeurs et se détacha du natté.

- Je voudrais que tu me dises quand quelque ne va pas. Même si tu ne me dis pas tout, je veux juste que tu me fasses un peu confiance. S'il te plaît.

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite. Et bien, puisque c'était l'heure des confessions, autant se lancer une bonne fois pour toutes !

-Tu sais, je finirais par t'ennuyer. J'ai beau avoir l'air de ne ressentir aucune émotion, c'est loin d'être le cas. Il m'arrive même de pleurer.

- Et bien, tant pis ... je les sècherais ! Je serais là pour toi, autant de tant qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses de moi. Et même après.

Duo calla son front contre celui de Heero.

- Parce que je t'aime. Murmura-t-il.

Heero en resta muet. Les yeux faiblement écarquillés. Mais il réussit néanmoins à répondre:

- Moi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Sous les rayons de la lune, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

La guerre était loin d'être terminée. Mais dans ce tumulte infernal, ses bagarres incessantes, un couple s'était formé. Deux adolescents en manque d'amour et de tendresse.

Beaucoup se sont demandés ce que cinq enfants faisaient aux commandes des plus puissants engins de la Terre et de l'espace.

La réponse est simple: la stupidité humaine est sans limite. Pour gagner une guerre, l'homme est prêt à tous les sacrifices, peu importe lesquelles, pourvu que la victoire soit à la clef ! La vie des plus faibles est sans valeur pour les plus forts, ce ne sont que des pions avec lesquels ils s'amusent, mènent une guerre inutile et sans fondement.

**Owari**

Fini !

J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette histoire autant que moi j'ai aimais l'écrire !

Une petite review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Kiissss

Shin'


End file.
